S I C K
by sasoyouichi
Summary: saat Hiruma sakit, apa yang dilakukan Mamori ? Warning : OOC,gaje,aneh,mungkin ada myss-typo


**S I C K**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Muurata**

**Sasoyouichi**

**Balasan review fanfic "apa ini kencan?"**

**Ryudou Ai : **_baiklah, sip ^^. Mereka emang keras kepala tapi walaupun begitu tetap mesra *halah*. Aku di bukit barisan Ai hoho_

**Y0uNii D3viLL : **_haha arigatou ^^. Ini saso buat lagi, semoga gak kalah bagusnya XD_

**My lovely hiruma : **_mereka emang pairing favorit saso, mereka cocok banget sih.. OK, ini fanfic yang terbaru dariku_

**Mitama-chan : **_salam kenal juga ^^ haha makasih buat reviewnya. Kalau ada ide pasti dibuat kok fanfic HiruMamo-nya_

**Iin cka you-nii : **_itukan gunanya review, harus di praktekin di ff selanjutnya ^^ thanks for review Iin-chan_

**Chiyo churippu : **_OK ^^ makasih udah mau review_

**hanaka of nadeshiko : **_makasih makasih makasih *nabur bunga* haha untung saya gak ketawa sendiri, ntar dikatain gila lagi hoho. KEKEKE! Saso senang ada yang mau fave fanficku, terimakasih ^^_

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi : **_haha, kalimat yang 'apa kau mau lagi manager sialan?' itu OOC banget. Ini saya update dengan cerita yang baru ^^_

**undine-yaha : **_makasih buat sarannya :D, semoga ff yang ini lebih bagus lagi_

**Youichi Hikari : **_makasih atas pujiannya :D, saso buat fanfic HiruMamo lagi nih.._

**Saso ucapkan terimakasih atas semua waktu untuk membaca & review-nya ^^**

"Ayo cepat ganti seragam MAX!" teriak Monta sesampainya di ruang club Amefuto.

"Sabar Monta," nasehat Sena.

"A-ha-ha! Ayo berganti baju bersama-sama!" seru Taki dengan gaya khasnya, yaitu berputar-putar dengan satu kaki di angkat ke atas.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti itu!" seru Juumonji.

Itulah beberapa percakapan yang biasa terdengar setiap hari di dalam ruang club. Mereka secepatnya menuju ruang club setelah sekolah usai tanpa perlu di suruh kapten atau manager mereka, karena mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika telat berkumpul di lapangan. Kalian juga tahukan apa yang akan dilakukan sang kapten?.

BRAAAK...

Suara pintu ruang club terbuka dengan kerasnya sampai membuat semua yang di dalam sana terkejut. Sang kapten yang mengerikan nan keren itu membuka pintu club dengan sebelah kakinya.

"KEKEKE! Cepat ke lapangan!" perintah Hiruma sambil menembakan peluru ke setiap anggota.

"HIIIIEEE!" seru Sena ketakutan.

"WAAAA, HIRUMA!" teriak seorang Lineman yang mempunyai badan paling besar diantara yang lain.

"Kabur MAX!" seru Monta sambil berlari ke luar ruangan.

"Hiruma! Bisa tidak senjatamu itu tidak kau kuganakan pada teman-temanmu?" omel manager Devil Bats, Anezaki Mamori.

"Tidak." jawab Hiruma singkat sembari duduk dan memainkan laptopnya. Tidak lupa juga permen karet kesukaannya.

"_Huh! Hiruma sangat menyebalkan! Berkali-kali di nasehati, tidak ada yang digubris sekali pun!" _batin Mamori di dalam hatinya. Pipinya menggembung tanda dia kesal kepada seseorang.

"Hiruma, kau tidak ikut latihan?" tanya Musashi yang menjadi orang yang paling terakhir berganti seragam.

"Tidak, ada yang harus kukerjakan oarang tua sialan," jawab Hiruma.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau menguras bak mandi di rumahku!"

"Kau mau kubunuh manager sialan?" raut muka Hiruma berubah menjadi lebih menyeramkan.

"Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda Hiruma!"

"Tapi jangan harap kalian bisa bersantai-santai karena tidak ada aku di lapangan! Cerberus selalu siap memakan kalian! KEKEKE!"

"_Dasar akuma!" batin Musashi._

"Bilang saja kalau You-nii mau berduaan dengan Mamo-nee kan? Mengaku saja You-nii!" kata Suzuna tak lupa dengan antena yang bergerak-gerak di atas kepalanya.

"Mmm, mari kita lihat," kata Hiruma.

"Suzuna Taki," Hiruma mengeluarkan Buku ancamannya. "Sekarang menyukai salah satu anggota Devil Bats yaitu Se..."

"Ampun You-nii! Aku akan menutup mulutku!" kata Suzuna meminta ampun kepada Hiruma karena dia tidak ingin rahasianya terbongkar. Suzuna pun lari secepatnya menyusul yang lain.

"Aneh-aneh saja perkataan Suzuna itu!" ucap Mamori.

"_Siapa yang disukai Suzuna? Yang awalan namanya 'Se?" tanya Mamori di dalam hati._

Hiruma duduk santai di kursinya dengan kedua kaki disilangkan di atas meja. Permen karet yang tidak tahu sudah berapa kali membentuk balon lalu meletus terus menghiasi wajahnya. Mamori duduk di samping kanan Hiruma, memeriksa data-data tim lawan yang diserahkan oleh Hiruma kemarin.

"Hiruma, kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan sore?" tanya Mamori.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan manager sialan," jawab Hiruma santai.

"_Kata-kata 'sialan' itu apa tidak bisa dihilangkan?" rutuk Mamori tanpa bersuara._

"Dari pada menanyakan hal itu, apakah kau sudah selesai memeriksa data-data tim lawan yang kuberikan kemarin?"

"Sudah, tinggal beberapa lembar lagi,"

"Baguslah."

"Suaramu parau Hiruma, seperti orang yang sedang sakit, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja manager sialan."

Mereka kembali sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari pita suara Sena yang ketakutan karena dikejar Cerberus dapat terdengar sampai ke ruang club. Terdengar juga sorakan-sorakan penyemangat dari cheer Deimon Devil Bats.

"_Apa Sena baik-baik saja? Teriakannya terdengar sampai kemari." batin Mamori._

**Mamori P.O.V**

"Hei manager sialan! Fokus ke pekerjaanmu!" teriak Hiruma.

"Iya iya, baiklah!"

"_Mengagetkan saja! Padahal tidak perlu berteriak aku juga akan dengar!"_

Mamori lalu kembali fokus dengan beberapa data yang belum sempat ia baca. Sepintas dia melihat wajah Hiruma.

"_Wajahnya sedikit merah, suaranya juga terdengar parau dan kelihatannya nafas Hiruma berat, benar-benar seperti orang sakit."_

Akupun memberanikan diri untuk membenarkan dugaanku tentang keadaan Hiruma. Kugerakan tangan kananku dengan cepat dan menempelkan telapak tanganku ke kening Hiruma. Kurasakan keningnya panas. Aku lalu memegang tangan Hiruma. Panas, itulah yang kurasakan saat memegang tangan Hiruma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan manager sialan?" bentak Hiruma, dengan gerakan yang cepat Hiruma menyingkirkan tanganku dari tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau itu sakit Hiruma!" jawabku.

"Apa urusanmu kalau aku sakit manager sialan?"

"Kau kan juga salah satu anggota Devil Bats dan aku ini manager Devil Bats. Aku harus memperhatikan setiap anggota tim, termasuk kau Hiruma!"

"Cih."

"Aku akan ambilkan obat, kau tunggu sebentar!"

Aku pun bergegas mengambil obat di dalam tas sekolahku. Obat itu selalu ada sedia setiap saat untuk siapa saja yang sedang sakit, apalagi Sena. Aku juga mengambil segelas air untuk Hiruma.

"Ini obatnya dan minumnya,"

"Hn."

Obat yang sudah ada di depan meja langsung ditelan Hiruma dengan bantuan air minum yang kusediakan. Terlintas niat dikepalaku untuk membelikannya bubur.

"Aku akan belikan bubur,"

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Hiruma yang tidak memperdulikan keadaan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tetap harus memakan bubur yang akan aku belikan untukmu!" perintahku pada Hiruma.

"Ti..."

" Tidak ada penolakan!" kupotong saja kalimat yang belum sempat Hiruma ucapkan.

"Cih, aku malas berdebat denganmu manager sialan." kata Hiruma yang berarti aku memenangkan perdebatan kali ini. Terdengar suaranya yang parau saat aku dan Hiruma berbicara  
*baca:berdebat* tadi. Dan matanya yang kelihatan lelah, membuat dirinya terlihat lemah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku pergi beli bubur dulu, kau tetap duduk di sini dan jangan kemana-mana!" perintahku pada Hiruma.

"Aku tidak mau bubur yang dijual di supermarket atau dimana saja,"

"Jadi kau mau bubur yang mana?" sautku.

"Aku mau bubur buatanmu manager sialan,"

"Bubur buatanku?"

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu, aku beli bahan-bahannya dulu karena di sini tidak tersedia."

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju supermarket terdekat dari sekolah. Sedikit kupercepat langkahku agar Hiruma tak lama menunggu. Aku tahu menunggu itu hal yang membosankan.

"_Tapi kenapa Hiruma mau aku yang membuatkannya bubur?" _aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada diriku sendiri.

"_Tentu saja karena dia mau merepotkanku!" _akhirnya aku pun menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri.

**[ di lapangan saat anggota DDB sedang beristrirahat ]**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Itu Mamo-nee kan?" tanya Suzuna pada semua anggota DDB.

"Iya benar, itu Mamori MAX!" teriak Monta.

"Mau apa Anezaki keluar sekolah? Apa sudah mau pulang?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Sepertinya bukan, Kak Hiruma pasti sudah melarangnya!" ucap Sena.

"A-ha-ha! Mungkin saja Anezaki ke supermarket untuk membeli sesuatu!" ujar Taki sambil berputar-putar dengan khasnya.

"Tumben Taki mengeluarkan pendapat yang masuk akal," kali ini Musashi yang berbicara.

"Ayo kita kembali latihan teman-teman!" ajak Kurita.

"YA!" teriak semuanya.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Mamori segera mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuat bubur dan langsung melesat ke meja kasir. Setelah selesai semua kegiatan bayar-membayarnya, ia lalu kembali ke sekolah.

Disi si lain, anggota DDB terus berlatih. Sorakan Suzuna menggema di lapangan yang luas.

"Hei, aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Mamo-nee dan You-nii lakukan di ruang club!" seru Suzuna.

"Jadi apa maksudmu Suzuna?" tanya Juumonji.

"Aku ingin melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Itu saja kok!"

"Apa lebih tepatnya mengintip Suzuna?" tanya Monta.

"Hahaha, kau tahu saja yang kumaksud Monta!"

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut!" ucap Musashi setuju.

"Tumben Kak Musashi mau ikut soal yang beginian?" tanya Sena.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja," jawab Musashi.

"OK! Sudah diputuskan kita akan mengintip Mamo-nee dan You-nii!"

"YA!"

"Kakak, sebaiknya kakak tidak berisik ya saat mengintip nanti!"

"A-ha-ha! Baiklah my sister!" saut Taki.

**Mamori P.O.V**

"Aku datang Hiruma." seruku sambil membuka pintu.

"_Ah.. Ternyata Hiruma sedang tertidur!" batinku._

Kulihat Hiruma tidur di atas kursi yang ia susun memanjang. Kaki kanannya ditekuk ke atas dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya.

"_Hiruma saat tertidur pun sangat keren!" pikirku._

"_Hah... Apa yang kupikirkan? Sadar Mamori!"_

Aku pun menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan agar Hiruma tidak terbangun. Segera kubuatkan bubur hangat dengan resep andalanku. Aku sering membuatkan ayah dan ibu bubur saat mereka sedang sakit. Beberapa menit kulewatkan untuk memasak bubur di dapur dan akhirnya selesai juga.

Kuletakkan bubur itu di atas meja dan berniat untuk membangunkan Hiruma. Aku menurunkan badanku sampai setara dengan tinggi kursi yang digunakan Hiruma. Kuperhatikan wajahnya saat tertidur, begitu lelap dan damai. Nafas yang ia hembuskan terasa panas dan udara disekitar badannya juga ikut panas. Tanpa sadar, kugerakkan tangan kananku. Kuusap kepalanya dengan pelan dan penuh hati-hati. Rambut pirangnya sangat indah dan juga lembut. Kedekatkan wajahku ke rambutnya. "Hmm, rambutnya harum sekali," kataku dengan suara seperti sedang berbisik_. _Aku tersenyum memandangi Hiruma sambil terus mengusap kepalanya. "Ternyata akuma ini bisa terlihat manis juga!"pujiku tetap dengan suara pelan. Tanganku beralih dari kepalanya ke pipi kiri Hiruma. Kuelus pelan agar ia tak terbangun. Kurasakan debaran jantungku yang semakin cepat saat kuelus pipinya. _"Apa aku menyukai Hiruma?" _terbesit pertanyaan yang tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. _"Kalau memang benar aku menyukainya, belum tentu Hiruma juga menyukaiku."_ aku langsung pesimis dengan pernyataanku barusan. Aku pun teringat dengan bubur yang semakin lama semakin dingin.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sampainya di ruang club, para anggota DDB mengambil posisi masing-masing, Kurita, Daikichi, Yukimitsu dan Taki hanya mendengar pembicaraan Hiruma dan Mamori dengan menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu. Musashi, Suzuna, Sena, serta Monta melihat dari jendela yang ada di samping ruang club yang di sudut kanan atasnya ada stiker gambar A.. Juumonji, Togano dan Kuroki melihat dari jendela yang ada di belakang ruangan club tepatnya jendela di dapur di samping tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Waaah, lihat! Mamo-nee membuatkan You-nii semangkuk bubur! Romantis sekali!" seru Suzuna yang tidak sadar volume suaranya terlalu besar.

"Kecilkan suaramu Suzuna!" perintah Sena dengan memberi isyarat jari telunjuk kanannya ia tempelkan di mulutnya.

"Gomen gomen," ucap Suzuna dengan suara sangat kecil.

"Ternyata Hiruma sedang sakit ya?" kata Kurita.

"Dia tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain," Juumonji menanggapi sikap Hiruma yang tidak mau ikut latihan dengan alasan lain.

"Benar katamu Monji," saut Togano.

"Ya." Sambung Kuroki.

**[back to HiruMamo]**

"Hiruma bangun, buburnya sudah kusiapkan!" ucap Mamori dengan suara pelan.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi manager sialan!" teriak Hiruma lalu mengambil posisi duduk. "Suara teriakanmu yang keras itu bisa membangunkan vampir-vampir yang ada di kuburan!"

"Mana mungkin Hiruma!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Jangan-jangan dia sadar saat aku mengusap kepalanya dan mengelus pipinya? Apa dia tadi juga mendengar kata-kataku?" batin Mamori cemas._

"Siapa tadi ya yang mengatakan rambutku harum dan mengatakan diriku manis?" ucap Hiruma dengan nada kesal karena dirinya dikatakan manis oleh seseorang. Hiruma menatap tajam Mamori yang sudah berkeringat dan salah tingkah.

"I.. It.. Itu aku! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok Hiruma!" wajah Mamori sudah mulai memerah karena saking malunya.

"Mmm, siapa juga yang mengelus ke..."

"Buburnya sudah dingin Hiruma, sebaiknya cepat dimakan!" perintah Mamori.

"Aku jadi malas makan,"

"Sudah susah-susah aku buatkan untukmu, kau harus makan! Aku akan menyuapimu kalau kau tidak mau makan sendiri!" Mamori pun duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Aaaaa.. Buka mulutmu Hiruma!" perintah Mamori sambil mengarahkan satu sendok bubur ke mulut Hiruma. Hiruma hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Liat sini Hiruma! Aaaa... Pesawat sudah di depan gerbang, cepat buka gerbangnya Hiruma!" ucap Mamori seperti sedang menyuapi seorang anak kecil yang tidak mau makan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil manager sialan!" bentak Hiruma yang marah dianggap seperti anak kecil oleh Mamori.

"kalau begitu, makan sendiri! Aku akan ambilkan minum!"

"Cih."

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Hiruma menyelesaikan acara makan buburnya.

"Selesai,"

"Wah, ternyata nafsu makanmu tetap baik walaupun sedang sakit, tapi yaah ada sedikit gangguan di awal!"

"Terserah kau manager sialan!"

"Latihan sore hari ini sudah selesai, kau harus segera pulang dan tidur yang cukup agar kau sembuh!" nasehat Mamori.

"Dasar tukang ikut campur!" omel Hiruma.

"Yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya Hiruma!"

"Yasudah aku mau pulang dulu, kau urusi anggota yang lainnya!"

"Siap."

**[back to Suzuna dkk]**

"Juumonji, ayo kita kembali ke lapangan, sebelum akuma itu menyadari kalau kita sedang mengintip dia dan Mamori!" nasehat Kuroki.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kuroki,Monji! Apalagi kita berdiri di samping tempat sampah! Aromanya tidak tertahankan! Seru Togano.

"Benar juga katamu." Ha-Ha brother langsung melesat ke depan ruangan tempat yang lain mengintip sambil menutup hidung mereka.

"Kita harus ke lapangan teman-teman!" teriak Suzuna.

"Kabur!" teriak Kurita.

BRAAAAK...

"Mau kabur kemana anak-anak sialan?" tanya Hiruma. CKREEEEK... Bunyi senjata Hiruma.

"Kami tadinya mau ganti baju Kak Hiruma, tapi sepertinya kami tidak mau menggangu kalian!" jawab Eyeshield 21.

"Iya You-nii! Tadi You-nii dan Mamo-nee romantis sekali lho.." seru Suzuna.

"Kau membongkar rahasia kita barusan!" membekap mulut Suzuna.

"Gomen, aku lupa Monta!"

"Cepat masuk dan ganti baju! Cepat pulang dan istirahat! Besok akan jadi neraka buat kalian! YA-HA!" teriak Hiruma diiringi dengan suara tembakan senjata yang sangat keras.

"Ayo cepat semuanya ganti baju!"

"Siap Mamori!" anggota DDB mengiyakan perintah Mamori. Semuanya segera masuk ke ruang loker untuk berganti baju kecuali Suzuna pastinya.

"Hiruma, ingat pesanku tadi ya!" ulang Mamori mengingatkan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hiruma, ia hanya berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari halaman sekolah.

**[apartement Hiruma]**

**Hiruma P.O.V**

"Hari ini aku memang sial! Kemarin malam kehujanan dan tadi pagi badanku sudah panas. Ditambah lagi dengan flu yang menggangu ini!" rutukku. Kulemparkan badanku ke atas kasur berukuran King size yang terletak di tengah-tengah kamarku.

"Sepertinya aku harus menuruti nasehat manager sialan itu, aku harus tidur sekarang, jika besok aku tidak sembuh, aku akan mendapatkan hadiah ceramah panjang lebar karena aku tidak mengikuti nasehatnya!"

"Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!" kuusap kepalaku. Aku teringat dengan apa yang manager sialan itu lakukan.

"_Manager sialan itu tadi mengusap kepalaku dengan sangat lembut, usapannya masih dapat kurasakan kalau aku memejamkan mataku. Dia juga mengelus pipiku, tangannya benar-benar sangat lembut." pikirku mengingat kejadian tadi._

"_Apa dia menyu.. ya kau tahulah perasaan seorang wanita kepada seorang pria?" tanyaku di dalam hati._

"_Lebih baik aku tidur dari pada aku semakin memikirkan manager sialanku itu!"_

Aku pun tertidur dengan cepatnya. Tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahku. Di dalam tidurku muncul manager sialan itu. Ternyata sampai terbawa mimpi.

_**[skip time]**_

**Normal P.O.V**

BRAAAK...

Pintu ruang club terbuka dengan kasarnya. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma?. Anggota club Amefuto Deimon sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja. Semuanya tengah asik bercanda ria sampai Hiruma datang.

"Jangan bermalas-malasan teri-teri sialan! Cepat latihan!" teriak Hiruma memberikan komando.

Semuanya bergegas ke tengah lapangan dan tidak lupa dengan seragam Amefuto mereka. Hiruma juga langsung menuju ruang loker dan berganti baju.

**Hiruma P.O.V**

"Hiruma, kau disini saja. Kaukan belum sembuh benar!" cegah manager sialan itu.

"Aku sudah sembuh manager sialan! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sesehat ini ha?" tanyaku dengan nada membentak.

"Huh, kan tampak luarnya saja Hiruma!"

Aku tidak mengindahkan saran manager sialan itu. Aku tetap menggerakan kakiku menuju pintu.

"Hiruma! Nanti sakitmu tambah parah!" ujarnya mengingatkan.

"AKU SUDAH SEHAT MANAGER SIALAN!" teriakku yang aku yakin dapat terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan.

"Mana Buktinya?" tanya sang manager.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan cepat mendekat ke arah manager sialan yang berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan pel di tangan kirinya. Setelah berada dihadapannya, ku letakkkan tangan kananku di belakang kepala manager sialan yang berdiri terpaku dihadapanku. Kutarik kepalanya sampai berjarak beberapa cm. Kulihat wajahnya sudah merah, padahal aku belum melakukan apapun. Belum? Memangnya aku mau melakukan apa?. Kutarik lagi kepalanya sampai kening aku dan manager sialan itu bersatu.

"_Wajahnya tambah memerah! Kurasa wajahku juga memanas, tapi bukan karena sakit, melainkan karena.. Mmmm, mungkin karena manager sialan itu." pikirku._

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah sembuhkan manager sialan?" tanya ku dengan posisi kening aku dan dia bersatu.

Aku ingin manager sialan itu merasakan keningku yang sudah tidak panas lagi. Tentu saja tidak panas, aku sudah sembuh kan?. Ku jauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku yang sedikit merona merah kearah lain agar tak terlihat oleh manager sialan.

"I...Iy...Iya. Kau su.. Sudah sehat. Kau sudah tidak panas lagi dan nafasmu juga sudah kembali normal," ucapku terputus-putus.

"Kau memang cerewet manager sialan!"

"Huh, Hiruma! Aku begitu karena mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" teriak manager sialan itu sampai memekakan telingaku.

"Jadi kau khawatir padaku ya?" godaku.

"A...A..Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai manager kok!" ucapnya dengan wajah bersemu malu.

"Ternyata kau menyukaiku ya manager sialan?"

"Aku memang menyuka..., maksudku aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu hanya karena tugasku sebagai manager disini! Itu saja Hiruma, tidak ada yang lain!" manager sialan itu sekarang sudah emosi tingkat tinggi.

"KEKEKE!" aku hanya terkekeh ria dan berjalan menuju lapangan.

"_Hampir saja aku mengatakan aku menyukainya! HAAAH...Untung saja aku tidak keterusan! Ini terlalu berbahaya!" rutuk Mamori di dalam hati yang tentunya Hiruma tidak bisa mendengarnya._

O W A R I

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Bagus atau tidak?

Review anda selalu dibutuhkan ^^

Kalau ada kata yang hilang dalam fanfic ini, tolong beritau Saso yang dibagian mananya yang hilang ^^

**NO FLAME! NO FLAME! NO FLAME!**


End file.
